


What We Do

by Sagittae



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fits somewhere in there I dont know, Fluff, Friendship, Other, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittae/pseuds/Sagittae
Summary: The small walk turns into something more as Diana and Steve make their way deeper into London.





	What We Do

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder Woman was amazing! The dynamic between Diana and Steve was honestly really adorable and I couldn't let go of that hand-holding scene. This is just a small "missing moment" that might not really fit in where it should, but oh well. A bit of fluff!

The walk from the ports was much more difficult than Steve had planned.

First, there was the fact that he was traveling with a beautiful Amazonian woman (which did not help his status as a spy - nor blending in). He also hadn’t intended for there to be quite so many complications on the roads.

 _If we can just make it to the tailor’s shop,_ Steve prayed whilst urging the woman behind him to follow by keeping a brisk pace.

“What is this?” He heard Diana say curiously from at his side. Steve turned his head to find her walking up to an older woman pushing a baby carriage. “What is meant to be inside -- Oh, another baby!”

The woman looked frightened and absolutely confused by the time Steve had gotten to Diana to try and lead her away. “I’m so sorry -- _Diana!_ \-- So sorry, miss.”

“Do you trust this to carry your child? Are you not afraid that it will break?” Diana persisted, observing the foreign item from all around despite his efforts to deter her. It wasn’t until she began to wiggle the bottom bars of the carriage “It does not seem very strong to me…”

Steve actually had to pull her away this time with a small, “I’m sorry!” to the lady. He moved back onto the streets and far from the woman who was hurriedly pushing her baby away, looking positively scandalized. “Please, you can’t just go up to people like that!”

“I do not understand. Where I come from we are very open with one another,” Diana reasoned, now walking beside him again with a small frown on her face.

He chuckled at that before muttering, “Where you come from is paradise compared to here.” When she gave him an expectant look, he could tell that she was waiting for an explanation. “Listen, people are a bit different here. Most are polite, but that doesn’t mean they’re trusting. And with the war going on… It’s been difficult for everyone.”

“That is strange to me,” Diana stated. “People should be united during hard times, not divided.”

“Yeah, if only it were that easy…”

“It could be.”

Steve sighed, “Well, I’m not exactly the person you would want to go to concerning ‘unity’. As a… er… What I do is usually a solo job.”

She glanced at him, “You mean as a liar?”

“I... guess that’s one way to put it,” he mumbled. They shuffled passed a rather large crowd and he placed a hand on Diana’s back to make sure they got through. He ignored the strange stares they (mainly Diana) were getting until they were in a less hectic part of the streets.

It was halfway to the shop when Diana took his hand firmly into hers. Steve immediately made an attempt to pull himself away, “Look -- it’s really not what you think. Only people who are _together_ do this.”

Her hand did not release any pressure from her grasp, “Are we not together?” She said the words in such a matter-of-fact way that it almost seemed futile to argue with her.

“No! We’re not -- not in _that_ way!” He told her in a hushed tone. After another ten seconds of wriggling his hand around, he gave up and just focused on getting to their destination.

 _We aren’t all that far now_ , he thought to himself, planning what they (well, he) needed to do. _Clothes, notebook, then hopefully an audience… must work some time to eat in there as well..._

They had just turned a corner before Diana asked, “What did you mother think?”

“What?” Her question seemed entirely out of the blue before he remembered what they had been talking about a few streets ago. “Oh, well… She doesn’t… She doesn’t know about all of what I do.”

“And your father? What of him?”

“He doesn’t know, either.”

Diana peered at him curiously, “You would not tell them?” If it were any other person, Steve was sure that he would have been annoyed by now. He probably would have told whoever it was that it was not their concern, but he felt none of that negativity here. There was such genuine wonder in her questions that he felt no qualms in telling her about himself.

“All my father knows is that I’m a soldier. Not much to it; he served for a bit earlier in the war. And my mother was… distraught… when I told her I was a pilot captain. I suppose she assumed that there was extra risk up in there air -- which isn’t exactly untrue…” He realized he was rambling a bit now and clear his throat. “But I -- uh. Couldn’t bring myself to tell them -- her. Not only am I not necessarily allowed to but… she would hate what I do.” Steve finished.

She continued, “Then why do you do it?”

“I have to help,” he shrugged. “Even if I have to tell a few lies… If what I learn saves people's’ lives, it would be worth it. It _is_ worth it.”

The thought of Doctor Poison's notebook resting in the pocket of his coat confirmed that.

There was a brief moment of silence and for a second Steve wondered if he had shared too much. However, this theory was shattered when she spoke slowly, “You and your people are puzzling... But this I understand.”

Steve waited a few beats before he asked, “And what do you think?”

“Of what?”

“Of what I do.”

She was quiet for a moment and he glanced to his left to find that she was thinking deeply, her hand still holding his. They were almost to the revolving doors of the tailor’s when she replied, “I do not like when I am lied to.”

“For the record, I have never lied to you,” Steve pointed out. His time with the lasso of truth on the island didn’t really count, in his mind. “When it was just me and you… In the cave, on the boat…”

“I appreciate that,” he thought he heard a bit of amusement in her tone before she seemed to sober. 

“I think… I think that what you do can be very lonely, Steve Trevor,” she answered. He didn’t notice that she had stopped walking until he felt her hand tug him back. She stared at him as if she was searching for something.

He met her eyes once, not sure of the emotion he was finding there, and then he looked down. Steve admitted, “Yeah. Yeah, it can be.”

“Perhaps it is a good thing that we are ‘together’?”

Steve’s gaze shot up and he saw the corners of her lips curl upwards. He stared at her incredulously, almost not believing that she had said the words. Then, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and returned the smile. He couldn't help but laugh as he said, “Together, then.”


End file.
